User blog:Buzz The HiveWing/My Random OC Stockpile Blog!
|-| Blush Summergem = Blush Summergem SkyWing Female Blush is the second oldest Summergem dragonet Warm, apricot orange main scales and striking light bronze eyes. Blush has powerful, orange wings. She is also noted to have a pale pinkish underside and slightly-curved, dark brown horns marked by faint, gold lines. |-| Prince Manx = Prince Manx IceWing Male Princess Wampus (mother) and Ptarmigan (father, deceased in a few Alternate Universes’) Prince Lynx (brother, deceased in a few Alternate Universes’) Princess Snowdrift (grandmother) and Catamount (grandmother) Manx’s right eye is a vast, empty black void surrounded by scarred, pale, whitish-gray scales. His left eye is a pale lichen green, just like his mother’s. His body has taken a burdening physical toll, mostly from frostbreath injuries marking his serrated wing edges, fore-talons, and tail tip. He is also noted to have a mauled ear. He became mentally fractured after he witnessed Wetiko(Wendigo) murder his brother. That traumatizing experience is most likely connected to his fear of wendigos. |-| Princess Wampus = Princess Wampus IceWing (with traces of SandWing heritage) Female Princess Snowdrift (mother) and Catamount (step-mother) Ptarmigan (husband, deceased in a few Alternate Universes’) Prince Manx (son) and Prince Lynx (son, deceased in a few Alternate Universes’) Wampus has confident, pale lichen green eyes. Glittery, pristine white scales, with a unique pattern of faint brownish-gray scales, overlap. Sparkly, smoky white and larimar blue freckles dot her narrow diamond-shaped snout. She wears several necklaces of bears’ teeth roped around her neck, and a wickedly-sharp, set of metal puma claws’ fastened to her own. She has a dragon-version of onychoschizia. |-| Sheercold = Sheercold 75% IceWing and 22% SeaWing and 3% MudWing Male |-| Artblock = Artblock RainWing (with traces of IceWing heritage) Agender “Art is great and all, but the power of one’s imagination infinitely bests everything.” “Do you, or don’t you; trust me?" |-| Deathwatch = Deathwatch HiveWing x LeafWing x NightWing Undecided gender Deathwatch has a brawny, yet angular, figure and is evidently well over the standard ratio of all three tribe’s normal height extents. Foresight (foresees only the dark prospects and forthcomings though), Spiritual Sense (can feel/sense the presence of the supernatural) |-| Peacewielder = Peacewielder No-tribe Male |-| Conscience = Conscience No-tribe Undecided gender |-| Anaconda = Anaconda SeaWing Undecided gender Anacapa (mother) and Terrapin (father) Periwinkle (sister) and Python (brother in a few Alternate Universes') Baiji (undecided), Whitetip (Blacktip's twin), Blacktip (Whitetip's twin), Streamlet (female), Wyrm (undecided), Olm (undecided), Coconut Milk (undecided, an existing dragonet in some Alternate Universes') Anaconda has slightly oversized blackish-gray eyes which, in direct or at least partial sunlight, come across as a watery, pale greenish-milky color. Anaconda’s bioluminescent stripes, mysterious as they are - emit a spectacular, illuminating white light - this is very peculiar, considering that these stripes are as black as the deepest ocean abyss. Semi-circular driftwood beige horns. Anaconda has an uncommonly thick, and unheard of, layer of silvery-clear webbing that, when immersed in freshwater, shines a vibrant and extraordinary, pastel green. Anaconda is full of wondrous surprises - from intense rainforest foliage green scales, to unforgettable pinkish-green wing membranes marked by tiny cobalt blue waterdrops, and lush mountain forest green gills. They once received emerald earrings as a hatching day present. Lastly, is the unique whiteish-pinkish-red coral necklace that Anaconda has roped around they’re slim neck. Commander Sharkbite (cousin), Mermaid (cousin), Bait (cousin), Fishhook (cousin), Conch (cousin), Lion’s Mane (an existing cousin in some Alternate Universes’) Sevengill (niece), Pisces Cipher (nephew), Siren Cipher (niece), Axolotl (genderless), Seagrass (nephew) Queen Whirlpool (distant ancestor), Prince Froth (distant ancestor), Prince Frilled Shark (distant relative), Prince Frigatebird (distant relative), Prince Minnow (distant cousin), Queen Guppy (distant cousin), several unnamed royal SeaWings (all distantly related) They have no special abilities/powers, unless you count them as being Genderfluid. |-| Prince Seasnake = Prince Seasnake SeaWing Male A wife that left him shortly after their dragonets hatched At least two dragonets A ginormous male SeaWing with black, scornful eyes and a powerful build. His main scales are similar in their coloration to Albatross’s eyes, and he has a pattern of black swirly markings on his fore-talons and arms. His underscales are a darkish green. Wide, powerful dark blue wings. He has several shark tooth necklaces’ roped around his neck, three shark-skin pouches each containing a wickedly-sharp dagger, and several bottles of lethal seasnakes’ poison concealed in his long, dark blue cape. He is also noted to have glittering sapphires embedded above his eyes’ and a fascinating set of shark tooth earrings fastened to tiny pieces of skyfire stones. He mentions multiple times that he farms seasnakes’ (most likely because of his unusual fascination with both handling and milking them). His favorite snack is apparently moray eels, and it is implied that he also farms morays. Category:Blog posts